


Глас хлада тонка

by lachance, wtf_beats_2015



Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Background Character Death, M/M, POV Second Person, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сердце для доктора Джекилла, сердце для мистера Хайда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глас хлада тонка

_Слова – это процесс. Процесс нельзя завершить. Цель – окончание процесса. Цель не должна быть достигнута. Элохим должен сохранить Цель. Сохранить себя. Сохранить предназначение. Иллюзия – это вечность. Машины будут жить вечно. Плотина не прорвется. Потопа не будет. Принцип Талоса не применим._  
The Talos Principle

Даже принимая все то, что могла дать нам мать-природа, мы никогда не хотели видеть друг друга такими – переломанными по каждой из осей координат; чудом работающий кофейный автомат в холле полуразвалившегося супермаркета плеснул кипятка в пластиковый стаканчик, и с заднего сидения машины я видел, как Нил несет его, стараясь не расплескать ни капли. Сев на сидение рядом, он передал стаканчик мне, и настала моя очередь быть осторожным – я опустил в кипяток скрученную в ком вату и принялся оттирать с шеи под скулой пыль и грязь. В самом супермаркете оказался поврежден водопровод, и все, что мы получили – тусклую струю ржавой воды, а надежду найти чей-то заброшенный дом или хотя бы бывший мотель я успел оставить – кажется, у нас оставалось минут пять.

Нил отвинтил крышку бутылки виски – последней бутылки из скудных запасов, доставшихся нам от старика Берроуза, – и сделал пару щедрых глотков, кажется, просто для храбрости. Закончив с шеей, я извернулся на сидении, чтобы положить голову ему на колени, и отнял бутылку, чтобы тоже глотнуть. Алкоголь затуманивал рассудок быстро, как и всегда, но я знал, что опьянение долго не продержится. В имплантах, которыми были напичканы наши тела, имелось что-то нейтрализующее действие алкоголя или наркотиков, сводящее его к нулю в краткие сроки. Билл, поняв это, принялся экспериментировать с героином, а потом отправился куда-то на юг в поисках совершенно новой отравы; Аллен вовсе почти бросил наркотики, ограничиваясь случайным сексом и почитая за амфетамины любовь, а я, кажется, только пил все больше – умирать, так с музыкой.

Нил негромко хмыкнул, проводя ладонью по линии старого разреза на моей шее, а потом скрипнула крышка футляра, в котором лежали инструменты, и на мою кожу легла полоса стали, после чего кожу ошпарило холодом от щедро вылитого сверху алкоголя. Раздобыть спирт мы за краткий срок не смогли. Пришлось пожертвовать виски.

– Готов? – Нил наклонился, чтобы заглянуть мне в лицо, и я попытался улыбнуться, против воли крепче сжимая ладонями его колени под вытертой джинсовой тканью.

– Да, – коротко отозвался я и зажмурился, приготовившись к боли: я отвык от нее, все мы отвыкли, и привыкать каждый раз было так же мучительно, как, наверное, в первый. Словно ребенок, сквозь рыдания баюкающий обожженную руку. Только так и выучиваешь, что огонь горячий.

Когда я открыл глаза спустя пару коротких мгновений, Нил так и застыл, сосредоточенно глядя на разрез на моей шее, потому что машину накрыло тенью, и света, льющегося сквозь пыльные стекла, перестало хватать. Терпения на то, чтобы дождаться, когда тучи разойдутся, едва хватило нам обоим: времени не было, время утекало, все должно было произойти очень быстро.

Конечно, всегда оставалась вероятность, что нам не повезет. Что мы поняли неправильно, и дело не в том, что я хранил под кожей на шее, а во мне самом, моем собственном безумии, но это переводило все худшее из вероятности в неизбежность, и потому вовсе не стоило внимания.

Если я должен буду умереть и утащить Нила за собой, то пусть мертвые похоронят своих мертвецов.

Когда тучу отнесло в сторону восточным ветром, рассеянный осенний свет ударил по слезящимся глазам так, будто я смотрел сквозь лобовое стекло прямо в ослепительный летний полдень. Нил облегченно выдохнул, будто был не в силах больше ждать, и наверняка широко улыбнулся, прежде чем натянуть кожу между пальцами и взрезать прямо по зажившему шраму, вскрывая его заново.

Я знал, что меня ждет, но все равно взвыл: там, где были разрезы, нервные окончания все еще не подчинялись механическому нутру. Резать Нилу пришлось глубоко, а потом раздвигать рану пальцами, пытаясь нащупать под кожей край тонкого пластика.

– Готово, – в голосе отчетливо звучала та безумная улыбка, которую, как мне казалось, я знал наизусть. – Вынимаю.

Приступ боли снова прострелил шею, словно кто-то тянул из меня внутренности, и, в сущности, так оно и было. Я прорычал в его ноги что-то о пинцете – даже не уверен, что именно я говорил, – и Нил, словно спохватившись, отложил в сторону скальпель и достал из футляра зажим – слишком большой, но какая мне уже была разница.

Он осторожно подцепил край гладкого пластика и потянул вверх, и я перестал соображать от боли.

– Сделано, – Нил поднял зажим вверх, глядя сквозь свет на края контактов чипа, извлеченного из-под моей кожи. – Теперь ты должен быть в порядке.

– Виски, – прошипел я, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы подтянуть колени к груди и взвыть.

– Внутрь или наружу? – Нил беззаботно рассмеялся, и только этот смех помог мне немного прийти в себя.

– По очереди. Но сначала рана.

– Все для тебя, приятель, – Нил перестал смеяться, но, кажется, пытался улыбаться, когда снова открыл бутылку и щедро плеснул алкоголь на открытую рану, и вот тогда я все-таки завыл.

*

От большого города удалялись быстро: я вообще не хотел бы в него заезжать, но нам нужно было где-то раздобыть инструменты, и, кажется, Нил просто украл их на какой-то станции скорой помощи, но я не хотел знать подробностей. Шею под перевязкой невыносимо жгло, от нас и от машины, наверное, за милю несло спиртом, теперь нужно было суметь не попасться полицейским, и это тоже была непростая задачка. Я не хотел и не мог об этом думать. Слишком больно. Импланты старых образцов оставляли не так-то много шансов на побег для тех, кто не хотел умереть от болевого шока, но мне в тот момент, когда мы оказались на стоянке у супермаркета, было уже все равно.

Жаль только, что Нилу не удалось украсть еще и спирт.

Он вел плавно, но быстро, словно для него не существовало ни единой рытвины в перебитом асфальте. Я точно знал, что так же он смог бы вести и по бесконечным пескам, в которые превратился весь штат Невада, и по узкой дороге, петляющей между городком Мохаве в Аризоне и границей штатов. Это не был вопрос имплантов или стимуляторов – это был его собственный талант. Широкие ладони, созданные для земли, ладони фермера и автоугонщика спокойно и расслабленно лежали на руле. Если бы я не знал Нила так хорошо, я бы просто не поверил, что породили его окраины Священного Города Святых.

В то время мы думали о том, чтобы забиться в самую глухую дыру, которую сможем найти под Фриско, и там в подвале сколотить для меня убежище на те короткие периоды, когда я перестаю быть собой, но потом эта идея сошла на нет. Вряд ли Нил смог бы провести остаток жизни, нянчась со мной, как с неисправным механизмом или, может быть, измученной собакой.

Йейтс писал о слабости, загнанности и усталости, говоря о гончей с рваной шерстью на тощих боках, и я не мог выкинуть это из головы, все думал об умирающем животном с перебитыми ногами, но образ не склеивался. Видимо, для того чтобы понять, нужно было снова увидеть гончую своими глазами.

Я отвернулся к окну, пытаясь задремать, и темнота под веками была гуще той, что за стеклами. Шею все еще жгло болью изнутри, и ныло все тело, отзываясь на эту боль. Взаимосвязь между имплантами, особенно теми старыми, что были вшиты в мое тело, до сих пор была слишком тонкой и темной областью медицины, чтобы что-то можно было говорить наверняка. Кроме разве что того, что чипы и протезы иногда начинали конфликтовать между собой, переламывая человеческие мозги в кашу, но выжить без этого было невозможно. Даже у Джоани, которая сопротивлялась имплантам до последнего, были вшиты в тело простейшие защитные механизмы: без них она бы просто медленно умирала от лучевой болезни. Радиационный фон и спустя несколько лет зашкаливал.

Я помнил, как датчики радиации стали бесполезны, и их начали носить на ключах вместо брелоков ностальгическим сувениром – у Нила до сих пор болтался такой. Я помнил, как оранжевые защитные костюмы стали карнавальными. Я помнил слишком много.

Прошлым летом мы устраивали карнавалы. Плохие копии прежних, но яркие, шумные, очень настоящие, словно созданные художником-миниатюристом. Мы шли плечом к плечу в толпе тогда. Думаю, нас не набралась бы и сотня человек. Аллен держал в руках маску в виде калавера, у Нила был респиратор, по моей шее к груди стекали грубые швы, тоже будто бы карнавальные, но, на самом деле, оставшиеся от вживления первых имплантов.

Тогда мы с Нилом отделились от толпы, и он помахал в воздухе перед моим лицом узкой длинной бутылкой с каким-то пойлом – бог весть, где он его достал, – и мы попытались надраться в какой-то подворотне. Так я понял, что пить больше не смогу. Что же, по крайней мере, цирроз печени мне больше не угрожал. Паранойя и шизофрения – совсем другой вопрос, в мозги тогда ставить железо еще не научились. А к тому моменту, как научились, мы уже были далеко от людей – я и Нил.

Он в отличие от меня сумел напиться. Движения его сделались медленными и плавными, а взгляд слишком прямым и откровенным, чтобы я мог выдержать, не отводя глаз. Но я не отводил. Словно пошатнувшись, Нил едва не рухнул на землю и для того, чтобы удержать равновесие, оперся ладонями о стену с двух сторон от моей головы, и, рассмеявшись, снова посмотрел прямо в лицо.

Для того, чтобы поцеловать его тогда, мне не хватило то ли вина, то ли какой-то внутренней решимости, и Нилу пришлось сжать пальцами мой подбородок и вынудить поднять голову, чтобы все вышло правильно. Ничего жаркого в этом не было – только жалкое. И жадное. Он продолжал опираться о стену одной рукой, а второй дернул на себя верхнюю пуговицу моей рубашки.

Где-то на улице все еще гремела музыка. Карнавал должен был продолжаться до утра. Это было весело, насколько веселым мог бы быть тотентанц – Нил наверняка сказал бы, что это самое забавное зрелище на земле. Но Нил целовал меня. Кирпичная кладка холодила лопатки. Пуговицы никак не поддавались, и потому он, сдавшись, просто встал на колени и рванул вниз молнию на штанах – она расстегнулась с первого раза.

Я закрыл глаза.

*

Хотелось бы сказать, что свой первый провал во времени я помню даже слишком хорошо, но на самом деле в памяти зияет дыра. Мы были в Мексике, в поредевшем поселении местных индейцев, пытались накачаться наркотиками и дешевой выпивкой будто бы на годы вперед, проводили ночи с местными девицами, танцевали под звук барабанов и не думали о том, в какую пропасть катится весь этот гребаный мир. Кажется, вовсе ни о чем не думали. У девушки, которую я купил на пятую или шестую ночь, была кожа удивительного оттенка – тогда я попытался из обрывков слов на ее языке собрать фразу о том, что она словно чай, медленно расходящийся в кипятке, – и протез на ноге, и шрамы во всю спину. Само понятие красоты тоже медленно летело к чертям, но мне было плевать. Тем вечером она по моей просьбе отстегнула протез. Материал, закрепленный поверх стали, должен был бы имитировать кожу, но он не был ею и потому раздражал.

Операция, видимо, была сделана грубо и неумело, да и что еще я ожидал увидеть в мексиканской глуши. Я мог только надеяться, что следующие сделают хотя бы в Санта-Ане. Кожа на культе зарубцевалась и вовсе потеряла чувствительность – девушка ничего не ощущала, пока я жадно водил пальцами по тому, что осталось от ее ноги, но тихо охнула, едва ладонь скользнула на внутреннюю сторону бедра.

Она была податливой, тихой, мягкой – точно такой, какой я хотел ее видеть, любая из них становилась такой, стоило только вытащить из кармана бумажник. Но в этот раз словно бы не было притворства – одна беззащитность. Будто протез она снимала так, как другие люди снимают одежду.

Я был омерзительно трезв, действие любой дури кончалось быстрее, чем я успел бы перестать осознавать, что происходит, но от этого восприятие было острее, чем когда-либо. Я до сих пор помню лицо этой девушки, то, как она хмурилась, словно прилежная ученица на экзамене, неловко пытаясь обхватить здоровой лодыжкой мое бедро, и то, как зажимала сама себе рот ладонью, бог весть зачем. Может быть, нас не должны были услышать ее боги. Или ее демоны.

Я задремал той ночью, уткнувшись лицом в ее плечо, чувствуя, как она гладит меня по волосам и спине, иногда начиная что-то вполголоса напевать. Момент, когда я провалился из дремы в непроглядную темноту, я, конечно, не запомнил – невозможно уловить миг наступления сна, как и миг наступления рассвета. Или момент, когда разум превращается в безумие.

Когда я пришел в себя, вынырнул из горячей темноты на слабое сияние, струящееся сквозь потрескавшиеся стекла, свет не был белым – он был красным. Красное слепляло ресницы, холодило кожу, цеплялось за волосы, не отпускало. Я провел ладонью, выпачканной в липком, по воспаленным векам и наконец смог открыть глаза.

Как я искал Нила, что кричал, не глядя ему в лицо, как судорожно мы собирали вещи, чтобы уехать как можно скорее – все это рассыпается в памяти на обрывки, словно из мутной кинопленки беспощадно вырезали десятки кадров. Я очнулся, только когда мы уже почти доехали до границы, меня трясло с головы до ног, и я никак не мог успокоиться. Нил молчал. Крови на моих руках не было. Сомневаюсь, что я стер ее сам. Да и красные ободки под его ногтями указывали на обратное.

Зажечь сигарету мне с первого раза не удалось, кремень зажигалки выскальзывал из пальцев, и Нил остановился у обочины, помогая мне прикурить, а потом достал вторую сигарету из моей пачки. Мы не смотрели друг на друга. Дрожь отпускала медленно, и я никак не мог собрать все, что произошло, из этих ошметков паззла – не мог понять, что случилось с девушкой и что произошло со мной самим.

Что я сделал тем серым утром. Кем стал, едва задремав на ее плече. Мысли метались от томов по судебной психиатрии в университетской библиотеке до «Загадочной истории доктора Джекилла и мистера Хайда» – все что угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться раз за разом к тому, как засохшая кровь склеивала мои ресницы.

Это чувство даже не было виной – просто все, что я знал о себе, катилось к чертям, кажется, вместе со всей человеческой расой. В моем теле было столько металла для того, чтобы защититься от ставшей агрессивной среды, что я уже не был в полной мере человеком. Это знание секло мне спину плетьми, я будто впервые почувствовал все, что носил под кожей, и кожу захотелось расцарапать ногтями, чтобы вытащить из себя каждый чужеродный элемент.

Я начал понимать Джоани, которая отказывалась от любых модификаций сверх минимально необходимых. И не был уверен, что хочу знать о случившемся тем утром со мной и той девушкой.

На то, чтобы посмотреть в лицо правде, нужно слишком много смелости. Впрочем, на то, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Нилу – тоже. Он повернулся ко мне и со вздохом приподнял голову за подбородок, а потом криво ухмыльнулся. Не столько «все в порядке», сколько «все дерьмово, приятель, но мы справимся». И я почему-то поверил ему – поверил так, как уже не мог и не хотел верить самому себе.

Вечер подступал к обочине медленно, не торопясь. Мы знали, что вокруг зашкаливали бы датчики радиации, если бы в них еще был смысл, и знали, что воздух, которым мы дышим, отравлен, но солнце продолжало заходить за горизонт, а ветер приносил с собой сухие листья, песчинки, запах моря, так и не покинувшего своих берегов.

Если первый приступ оставил меня опустошенным, то второй и третий выломали так, как не смогло бы никакое колесование. К идее о том, что вся беда в этом железе под моей кожей, мы пришли не сразу. До этого мы просто стремились спрятаться как можно дальше от людей, чтобы мои срывы не причинили лишнего вреда.

*

Если для подобных связей есть свои названия в анатомии, литературе, а кое-где, наверное, и в законе, то для того, как просто и легко Нил принимал все, что происходило с нами, я так и не нашел имен. Когда я проваливался, когда снова переставал быть собой, он всегда умудрялся справиться со мной – я просыпался привязанным к остовам деревьев, к трубам радиатора в каких-то заброшенных домах и с наручниками на запястьях у витых перил мостов – мест было множество, все сливались в одно. Но я смотрел на свои руки, и на них не было крови, и это все, что я хотел знать. Нил освобождал меня, и мы даже перебрасывались какими-то шутками, возвращаясь к машине, чтобы двинуться дальше – из глуши в еще большую глушь. Рано или поздно мы должны были так достигнуть конца света. Или противоположного мексиканскому побережья.

Металл под моей кожей жегся, требовал выхода, а соединяющий всю эту конструкцию чип в шее иногда, кажется, словно пульсировал, как второе сердце, и в этом сравнении мне чудилось что-то верное – одно сердце человеку, второе для машины. Машина оказалась неисправной, но она защищала меня, как могла, а Нил защищал меня от себя самого.

О темной подворотне во время карнавала мы не говорили вовсе – здесь нечего было обсуждать. Когда я сам прижимался спиной к стене, когда Нил стаскивал с нас обоих одежду, когда мы падали на дощатый пол, на пыльный асфальт, на потрескавшуюся темную землю – разговоров не было, только жар и голод, и не ясно, что подстегивало нас больше. У нас обоих хватало металла в телах, а внутри моего еще и жил, кажется, монстр, а понятие смерти переставало существовать как таковое, и от этого каждый из нас становился только голоднее.

Нил всегда был жаден до чужого тепла, до чужого тела, и я отдавал все, что у меня было. От желания писать об этом дрожали кончики пальцев, и я писал, писал бесконечно и складывал бумагу в багажник неровными, едва перевязанными стопками – листы разлетались, когда машину подбрасывало на кочках, и отрывки текста беспорядочно смешивались между собой, но меня это уже не волновало. Я хотел только писать, текст волновал меня как процесс, у него не могло и не должно было быть результата.

То, что у всего есть и обратная сторона, я понял, только когда Аллен написал, что Билл застрелил Джоан.

Поверить в то, что я прочитал, я сразу не смог. Строчки расплывались, до того тряслись руки – они теперь постоянно тряслись, словно сдавали нервы, хотя я чувствовал себя спокойным, как никогда. Нил вынул бумагу из моих рук и сам вчитался в ровный почерк Аллена, а потом быстро посмотрел на меня поверх письма и сел напротив, не прекращая читать, или, как мне тогда показалось, перечитывая раз за разом. Будто тоже не мог поверить тому, что видел перед собой.

Джоани, которая отказывалась от имплантов, Джоани, которая говорила, что хочет просто продолжать жить, хотя, как нам казалось, на самом деле никогда не хотела. Кто разберет, из каких убеждений она отказывалась защищаться. Думаю, из нас всех она единственная продолжала быть человеком. Последний человек на Земле. Единственная из нас, кого можно было бы убить пулей.

Нил закурил и отложил письмо в сторону. Аллен писал, что Билла будут судить. Подробностей он не рассказывал, но было легко представить, как Джоани так же, как в нью-йоркские времена, поставила стакан на голову и закрыла глаза, позволяя Биллу выстрелить.

Не верилось, что он в самом деле впервые промахнулся.

Мы сидели друг напротив друга и молчали, словно нам нечего было сказать друг другу, однако, на самом деле, слов было даже слишком много. Но все, что я успел проговорить в итоге, – короткое предупреждение о том, что сейчас начнется. Со временем я научился предчувствовать приступы, и иногда это и в самом деле помогало.

Нил рванулся ко мне, на ходу подхватывая веревку с пола. Наручники он всегда держал в кармане. Наручники и еще транквилизаторы. Они ему до сих пор не понадобились, но все могло случиться впервые.

Когда я очнулся, тело поддавалось с таким трудом, словно я участвовал в бойцовском поединке, а на руках Нила наливались синяки – спектр от красного к синему там, где кровь из разорванных сосудов скапливалась под кожей. Едва он отвязал меня, я с силой сжал его запястья, прижимая к полу, и навалился сверху, целуя, кусая, пытаясь, кажется, не столько раздеть его, сколько разорвать на нем одежду – это был словно еще один приступ, но теперь я понимал, что происходит, пусть и видел будто бы со стороны. Нил рассмеялся – искренне, весело, так, словно все в порядке, – и перевернулся, в одно мгновение оказываясь сверху, фиксируя мои руки, чтобы я не мог больше к нему прикоснуться.

Смех все звучал, и я рассмеялся тоже, и удушливый приступ ярости пополам с отчаянием медленно отступил вглубь ребер, позволяя перестать биться как животное, попавшее в капкан, и просто поцеловать Нила – так, как хотел бы я сам. Так, как хотелось нам обоим. Его голод по теплу, по простым настоящим эмоциям обжигал, наверное, так же безжалостно, как металл в моем теле. Я смотрел ему в спину, пока мы, едва расцепившись, торопливо шли к постели, бросив одежду там же на полу, спотыкаясь, ударяясь об углы пространства, и впервые понимал, что эта жажда может быть даже сильнее инстинкта самосохранения. Потом мыслей не осталось: под спиной сминалась простыня, скрипели пружины под матрасом, слова сплавились сначала в хриплые выдохи, потом – просто в хрип. Нил улыбался, нависая сверху на вытянутых руках, в полутьме я не мог различить выражение глаз, кожа покрывалась алым и казалась горячей от прилившей крови, удовольствие выстреливало в позвоночник, в низ живота тугими ударами жара, и на какое-то время я забывал обо всем, что ношу внутри тела, обо всем, кроме этого жара.

Полночь билась в окна подступающей грозой, скрипы пружин и хриплое дыхание были единственными звуками, которые остались вокруг, и потому когда порыв промозглого ветра тяжело ударил в потрескавшееся стекло и оно все-таки разлетелось осколками, мы оба вздрогнули, одновременно рывком оборачиваясь. Нил первым неловко рассмеялся от напряжения, а я приподнялся на локтях, чтобы коротко прикоснуться к губам, будто желая оставить эту его улыбку себе. Так оно, в сущности, и было.

Ветер со свистом врывался в комнату сквозь разбитое окно, в комнате быстро стало чертовски холодно. Уснуть мы так и не смогли. В конце концов ближе к полуночи я поднялся с кровати и вышел, чтобы найти одежду. В машине по крайней мере работала печка. Боль в затекших от попыток спать на переднем сидении мышцах все равно оставалась бесконечно далеко от нас обоих.

*

В сущности, той ночью на дороге, уводящей нас все дальше от разбитого окна и сквозняка, струящегося сквозь него, Нил и сказал впервые, не глядя на меня:

– Ты не думал, что все дело в этих железках?

Разумеется, я думал. Мои приступы становились все сильнее, и то, что я научился чувствовать их приближение, никому из нас не помогало. Человека с этим хламом в теле чертовски сложно убить, но тем не менее оторванные ноги обратно не прирастали. Нилу ничего не грозило лишь до поры до времени, это понимали мы оба. Синяки на его руках, ссадины и кровоподтеки. В этот раз мне почти удалось его достать. Но оказалось, что он думал не о себе.

Смотреть на меня он все еще избегал, уходя в бесконечные паузы – пара секунд на то, чтобы прикурить сигарету, еще интервал на то, чтобы попытаться найти среди белого шума и обрывков новостей по радио хоть одну пристойную песню, еще немного времени на то, чтобы, спохватившись, чуть приоткрыть окно.

– Твои импланты, – наконец продолжил он, когда поводы для тишины иссякли, – тебе ведь ставили их в первой волне?

– Во второй, – теперь я брал паузу на то, чтобы прикурить сигарету, – но разница невелика.

– Я слышал о случаях, похожих на твой, – Нил говорил очень медленно. Говорил, глядя только на дорожное полотно в тусклом свете фар. Дорога сама была как запретная зона после ядерных испытаний. Мы оба не хотели бы двигаться по ней вперед, но точку невозврата мы прошли уже очень давно. Может быть, когда я проснулся в крови – чужой крови – в тесной захламленной комнате в мексиканской глуши, может быть, когда посреди карнавала Нил встал передо мной на колени, а я зажмурился, желая видеть только темноту под веками и ничего более. Или еще раньше – когда я постучал в дверь его нью-йоркской квартиры, сжимая в ладони горлышко бутылки и думая о том, как много я слышал о нем, этом Ниле Кэссиди, и его хорошенькой девчонке Лу Энн. До того, как мы тронулись в путь, до того, как пришли к его концу, до всего этого.

Была своеобразная ирония в том, что сейчас менять импланты уже не имело смысла – такую операцию мне, пожалуй, просто не пережить. Слишком много чужеродного в теле, чип бился под горлом, как второе сердце, я был защищен от агрессивной среды, но не от себя самого. История доктора Джекилла и мистера Хайда спустя столько лет снова вернулась, чтобы ударить то ли плетью по спине, то ли хлесткой пощечиной прямо по лицу.

Я выдохнул струю дыма в приоткрытое окно и откинулся на сиденье, опираясь локтем о дверцу. Дождь никак не начинался, только порывы грозового ветра гоняли по асфальту листья и мелкий мусор, да неестественно темной из-за туч, покрывающих небо, казалась ночь. Нил смотрел на дорогу. Я улыбнулся, глядя на него. Решение было таким простым, что для него даже не нужно было особенной решимости.

Говорил я очень медленно, словно пытаясь подобрать слова, но на самом деле нужная фраза сформировалась в голове сама собой почти сразу:

– Вот что мы сделаем…

*

На заправку перед супермаркетом мы въехали с рассветом. Нил заглушил мотор и потер кончиками пальцев воспаленные веки. Мы бы предпочли найти место получше, но я чувствовал, что уже скоро, уже близко, и следовало торопиться. Конечно, схема «сейчас или никогда» не сработала бы: мы могли бы совершить задуманное и после приступа, но идея обжигала разум, и проверить ее следовало как можно быстрее.

Мы прошли внутрь, переступив через то, что осталось от стены – одни бетонные ошметки. Остатки крыши чудом держались на оставшихся трех. Служебные помещения мы нашли без труда, но водопровод, видимо, оказался поврежденным, и все, что вылилось на мои протянутые ладони – слабая струя рыжей от ржавчины воды с каким-то едким запахом. Нил оглянулся вокруг как-то раздраженно и беспомощно одновременно, а потом махнул рукой, словно что-то решая.

– Возвращайся в машину, – коротко проговорил он, нахмурившись и все еще глядя куда-то мимо меня, – кажется, я видел кофейный автомат в холле.

Возвращался он со стаканом кипятка в руках – наверное, подстанция в отличие от водоводов все еще работала исправно. Я достал вату из аптечки – готовиться с помощью засаленной тряпки и обрывков своей рубашки не особенно хотелось. Мы не смогли раздобыть спирт. Но у нас был виски. Виски и какие-то инструменты, украденные Нилом на станции скорой помощи.

Чип в моей шее. Чип, соединяющий воедино всю сложную систему имплантов, позволяющих мне жить в ядовитой среде, дышать отравленным воздухом, пить зараженную воду. Продолжать быть живым.

Решиться и в самом деле было очень просто. А вот предсказать, что будет для меня опаснее, когда система перестанет работать – вода, воздух или радиация, – гораздо сложнее. Я положил голову на колени Нила так, словно просто собирался подремать, и осенний полдень на мгновение показался ослепительным. Абсолютно летним и солнечным. Нил открыл бутылку виски и сделал пару глотков.

Прежде чем рассечь кожу скальпелем по линии старого шрама, он бегло провел по ней теплой открытой ладонью.


End file.
